Los lobos sí tienen palabra
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: Porque para todo hay un antes y un después. "—Prometes casarte conmigo, te parezco 'muy bonita' —citó eso último para lograr sonrojarlo —y no quieres casarte conmigo. ¡Te da miedo! —repuso con firmeza, cruzando sus brazos con orgullo." (...) "—¡Asegúrate de no ser dominado, Kôga! —bromeó Ginta logrando sacar de sus cabales al pobre novio" Para Peachilein. Del foro ¡Siéntate! :D


**Notas de autor:** _Holiiiii queridos ~~ de nuevo yo, ahora con otro lindo reto que proviene del bello foro ¡Siéntate!, donde son bienvenidas si deciden entrar para tomar o dejar un reto a continuación aquí está el enlace para que nos visiten y se animen a participar (w w w . fanfiction forum / Si%C3%A9ntate / / ). Obviamente se tienen que quitar los espacios o para un fácil acceso, en el buscador (Ahí donde dice Story, cámbienlo a Forum y escriban donde dice search: ¡Siéntate!) Oh pues hablando del fic en sí; este reto fue pedido por: Peachilein. Espero que te guste. A mí en lo personal me encantó escribirlo, la pareja me gusta mucho y la forma la temática del fic me atrapó de inicio a fin, muchas veces dije: me va a quedar como two-shot, esta trama para mí, implica escribir mucho. Pero traté de ser breve. Aunque no tenía un límite de extensión._

_Review, crítica y sugerencia serán bienvenidos._

**Disclaimer**: _Lastimosamente InuYasha no me pertenece._

* * *

**Los lobos sí tienen palabra**

* * *

De no haber sido por el rostro serio de Kôga, él no se hubiera creído nada de la confesión. Es más, hasta se tuvo que pellizcar el brazo para caer en la realidad.

Hakkaku observó a su líder, con expresión neutral, una parte de él seguía sin concebir las últimas palabras dichas por el pelinegro, que seguían retumbando en su mente.

_"—Me voy a casar con Ayame."_

—¿De verdad? —apenas y pudo preguntar. No había nada en el rostro de Kôga que dijera que eso era una broma.

Suspiró cansado. —¡Inútil, cómo voy a bromear con algo así! —expresó con enojo.

—Cierto. Cierto —enderezó su postura con temor.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos. Kôga no dejaba de verlo, esperando la aprobación de su amigo, aunque la verdad para qué la buscaba, él se iba a casar con Ayame, le gustara o no. Aunque bien, quería informarle a su leal camarada sus planes para el futuro.

Ya no había fragmentos de shikon por buscar, ni villanos que seguir. Simplemente esa lucha ya había terminado, y si la señorita Kagome no estaba, era de esperar que Kôga buscara hacer una vida normal; con una buena esposa a su lado y con su tribu de lobos.

Entonces si su amigo entraba en cabeza, quiere decir que por fin estarán fijos en un lugar y... Y... Las viejas andanzas de aquí para allá y él siguiéndolo, junto con Ginta, ¡Han llegado a su fin!

Ya no más correr tras su acelerado amigo. Ya no más cansancio y morirse de hambre por seguirlo. Ya no correría tras Kôga.

Vio que la mirada de Hakkaku cambió a una más alegre, eso provocó que sonriera de medio lado.

—¡Enhorabuena! —gritó con euforia al visualizar el futuro con esta boda y en él ya no correría a morir.

Sus pies estaba feliz, él estaba feliz.

* * *

_—¡Kôgaaaaaaaa! —chilló con toda su fuerza, a nada estuvo de expulsar sus pulmones._

_Al fin lo había alcanzado, ahora no se le iba a escapar y mucho menos si esos rumores eran ciertos._

_El lobo de inmediato se tensó y paró en seco su rápida caminata. Es que al sentir cada vez, más y más cerca el aroma de Ayame corrió como condenado._

_La lobita se acercó a él, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y lo analizaba con suma cautela, invadiendo el espacio personal del pobre de Kôga, que ya hasta sonrojado estaba._

_—¿Qué? —cuestionó con aire distraído, rascando un costado de su cabeza._

_—¿Es verdad lo que dicen? —ahora su mirada estaba anclada a los ojos masculinos, y a ella poco le importaba la casi nula distancia que había entre ambos._

_—¿De qué hablas Ayame?_

_Bufó fastidiada. —Lo de la sacerdotisa. ¿Es verdad que ya no está?_

_Kôga asintió levemente, al tiempo en el que una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la pelirroja._

_—Entonces, ya no hay impedimento —dio una vuelta sobre sí, con aire romántico._

_Kôga abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella no lo dejó hablar._

_—Me debes una boda —y en un movimiento rápido abrazó al lobo con fuerza —¡Por fin vamos a casarnos!_

_—Ayeme, yo... —intentó zafarse del agarre de la chica, pero le fue imposible._

_—¡Tú lo prometiste! ¡Tú dijiste que nos íbamos a casar! —pataleó, ahogando las rebeldes lágrimas que querían desbordarse por sus ojos verdes._

_Aprovechó el leve descuido de Ayame para salir de sus brazos y posar, ahora los suyos, sobre los hombros de la fémina. Buscando, reconfortarla, pero dejándole en claro que él no se casaría con ella._

_Pero al ver sus ojos totalmente cristalinos, el alma se le partió en dos. Tragó saliva en seco. Mierda, todo era más complicado cuando miraba llorar a una mujer._

_—Ayame, yo no puedo casarme contigo —comentó con dulzura._

_—¿Por qué? ¡Tú me lo prometiste!_

_—Lo sé... Pero..._

_—¡No prometas algo que no vas a cumplir! —chilló en forma de reproche._

_No lo entendía. Por qué Kôga le había jurado una boda si no se la iba a dar. Y menos entendía por qué se rehusaba a dársela, la boda, si la sacerdotisa ya no estaba entre ellos._

_—Yo creí que cambiarías de idea una vez que todo lo de la perla terminara._

_—Ayame... —susurró con pena. Odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres y más si era por su culpa, se sentía más sarnoso que el perrito de InuYasha._

_—¿Por qué no te quieres casar conmigo, Kôga? —preguntó viéndolo directo a los ojos, con las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas —¿No te gusto? ¿No te parezco bonita, acaso? ¡Dime! —exigió saber._

_Ladeó sus labios. Ni él tenía esa respuesta. ¿Por qué no quería casarse con Ayame? Él se lo prometió, sí, pero mucho antes de conocer a Kagome. Conoció a la chica y le fue inevitable enamorarse de ella. Luego, apareció Ayame de la nada, con su ráfaga de viento tan decisiva, alegre y... ¡Mierda! Todo era tan complicado._

_—No, Ayame no es nada de eso —habló lleno de paciencia y algo enrojecido por lo que estaba por decir —me pareces bonita, muy bonita la verdad. Pero, —lo vio directo a los cuando mencionó la palabra 'bonita' y un aire de esperanza embargó su corazón, que a esas alturas palpitaba con mucha fuerza —pero hay otras cosas..._

_Achicó los ojos. —Te da miedo cumplir tu palabra —le miró desafiante._

_—¿Qué? —pero qué niña tan insolente, jamás se había sentido tan herido por un comentario, ni siquiera el sarnoso de InuYasha había logrado eso._

_—Prometes casarte conmigo, te parezco 'muy bonita' —citó eso último para lograr sonrojarlo —y no quieres casarte conmigo. ¡Te da miedo! —repuso con firmeza, cruzando sus brazos con orgullo._

_Ella estaba dispuesta a abrazarlo hasta quitarle ese miedo._

_—¡Espera! —dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y la señaló con su dedo índice —¡Yo no tengo miedo! —se defendió. Podía soportar todo menos, que le dijeran miedoso. Já, él no es ningún miedoso._

_—¿Entonces por qué te tiemblan las piernas lobito? —sonrió triunfal al haber dejado paralizado a Kôga._

_Parpadeó sin decir nada. Seguía apuntándola con el dedo, solo que este ya no estaba tan derecho como antes, sino que ahora estaba un poco doblado al igual que sus rodillas. Se sentía estupefacto, ni sabía qué carajo decir. ¡Mierda! Ayame era tan, pero tan desesperante, en poco tiempo le había provocado mil y un sensaciones, pero ninguna era miedo._

_—Yo no tengo miedo —reafirmó su imponente posición de lobo dominante._

_—¿Entonces? —soltó aburrida y viendo hacia otro lado._

_Eso terminó por desquiciar a Kôga, que no fue consciente de sus actos, tomó a Ayame de la cintura y en un fuerte tirón la acercó a su cuerpo, haciendo que las manos de la chica descansaran en su pecho._

_—¿Ves? —habló él —no tengo miedo —Ayame, por primera vez sintió que la cara le ardía —las piernas no me tiemblan al estar tan cerca de ti —susurró cerca de su oído, haciéndola estremecer._

_—Uy, bien hecho._

_Ese comentario, le cayó pesado, pese a no ir con esa intención. ¿Qué más prueba quería que eso? ¿Qué otra cosa necesitaba hacer para demostrar que él NO tenía miedo? Y sin querer desvío la vista a los labios de la chica. Sonaba apetitoso y era una buena prueba, para comprobar, que él era incapaz de sentir miedo. Se aproximó al rostro de la chica, hasta lograr hacer contacto con tiernos y suaves labios de Ayame, que con un simple roce, sintió revolotear miles de mariposas en su estómago y lentamente fue subiendo sus manos hasta abrazarlo por el cuello._

_Sus labios se tocaron con suavidad, en un principio, pero después la lengua de Kôga lamió los labios de Ayame, pidiendo permiso para profundizar, una vez que se le fuera concebido, exploró todo lo que había a su paso._

_—Ayame... Yo —susurró al separase de sus labios para tomar aire._

_Demonios. Esa no era su intención, para nada. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué con nada perdía los estribos y actuaba mal? Él solo quería demostrar que no era un miedoso, pero ahora todo se malinterpretería con ese beso._

_—Kôga —aún tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por el beso y su respiración seguía siendo irregular —esto quiere decir que... ¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR!_

_—¡Ayameeeeeee!_

_Gritó al verse arrastrado por el impetuoso remolino que era la chica. Una: no sabía que tenía tanta fuerza. Dos: era la única a la que no podía seguirle el ritmo y tres: por una fuerza subnormal, en ese mundo lleno de demonios, sentía un leve cosquilleo en sus labios._

* * *

—¡Despierta perezoso! —pateó con cierta delicadeza, como para no lastimarlo gravemente, a su fiel amigo Ginta.

De un salto se incorporó rápido y estuvo a la par de Kôga, no sin dejar de reprochar mentalmente la poca consideración que tenía con él.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo serio, pasando por un lado de él.

Lo peor que se podía imaginar Ginta era que pasaría otro día más corriendo tras de Kôga, muriendo de hambre.

—¿Qué ocurre Kôga? —preguntó yendo tras de él, agradeció que caminara despacio.

—Voy a casarme con Ayame —le soltó estando frente a él y sin verle la cara.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y la señorita Kagome? —ciertamente poco entendía el cambió de su amigo.

—Ella ya no está aquí...

—Cierto y si estuviera prefiriera estar con InuYasha que contigo —sentenció con inteligencia: dando un golpe en la palma de su mano.

—¡Cállate! —gruñó al golpear con su mano apuñada la cabeza de su amigo.

El silencio reinó por varios minutos.

—Qué bueno que tengas palabra —habló Ginta —hace años se lo prometiste y parecía que no lo ibas a cumplir.

Una vena palpitó con irritación en la frente de Kôga. Ginta no era tan inteligente, pero vaya que era brillante a la hora de dar justo en el clavo.

—¿Tú la quieres?

—¿A quién? —replicó nervioso.

—A Ayame.

Era la pregunta del millón. La pregunta de Ginta ya se la había hecho Hakkaku y él mismo, hasta la propia Ayame y su abuelo y la respuesta siempre era la misma: 'sí'.

—Me alegro. Haces mejor pareja con ella que con la señorita Kagome —sonrió su amigo —ella es más tu tipo.

Ahí fue cuando Kôga prestó más atención a la plática que entablaba con su amigo, al parecer su lado sensible le regala a momentos de gran inteligencia.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Se dejó caer sobre una piedra, para tomar asiento. Y analizó con perspicacia lo que iba a decir. —Fácil, ambos son de la misma especie. Ayame te muestra mucho amor y devoción, muchos quisieran una esposa así de cariñosa y bonita, con todo respeto —Kôga sentía arder la cara —la señorita Kagome te quería pero no de la forma en que te quiere Ayame o como tú la querías a ella.

Tomó aire para relajar su cuerpo.

—Además Ayame es la única que podría soportar tu ritmo —bromeó, recordando todas las veces que se quedaron atrás al seguirle el paso.

* * *

Tanta alegría no cabía en su pecho. Kôga, su Kôga al fin había aceptado casarse con ella. No le resultó fácil, para nada fácil, atraparlo. Si básicamente lo tuvo que seguir por todos lados y persuadir hasta que recordara su promesa y obligarlo, pero por las buenas, a que cumpliera. Estaba feliz, contenta y más que eso.

Ella lo ama más que a nada en su vida. Le tiene tanta devoción, se desvive por él y solo por él. Y aunque Kôga, en un principio era un ser totalmente indiferente hacia su afecto y más unas cuantas piedras en el camino —por piedra entiéndase la sacerdotisa de ropas raras—. Pero al fin había conseguido lo que desde niña había anhelado.

Su abuelo una vez le preguntó si estaba segura de casarse, que pese a los beneficios que traería un nuevo líder para todas las tribus de lobos. Ella le respondió que sí, pero la incertidumbre se apoderó de su firme decisión cuando le plantearon otra pregunta, una que implicaba los sentimientos casi desconocidos de su futuro esposo. Era que si Kôga la quería igual que ella a él. Su abuelo habló de que la promesa se hizo muchos años atrás, cuando apenas eran unos niños y con el pase de los años, esa idea podía cambiar.

Con esa mísera pregunta un hueco se formó en su corazón y se sintió diminuta e insignificante. Y si Kôga había aceptado casarse con ella porque Kagome ya no estaba o porque ya no encontraba la manera de decirle que no, quizá ya hasta le daba vergüenza negarse a casarse con ella. Con solo suponerlo su corazón se partía en mil pedacitos, esas inagotables ganas de llorar se apoderaban de ella. Respiraba entrecortadamente, oh tan feliz que estaba días atrás cuando aceptó casarse con ella.

Ahora, en cambio, todo era duda.

¿La quería? ¿O era por conveniencia? Ella lo amaba, sí... ¿Pero quería eso para su vida?

—Ayame —la aludida al escuchar su nombre volteó.

Observó la tristeza en la mirada verde de la chica. Hasta echó de menos esos arrebatos que tenía con él y solo con él. Y todo le pareció aún más extraño es que y apenas lo miró, se giró nuevamente para darle la espalda.

Con cierto temor se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. No dijo nada, porque simplemente no sabía qué decir. Si esta mañana ella estaba de lo más feliz porque faltaba menos para la boda. Con lentitud buscó su mano y como si fuera un acto furtivo, posó la palma de su mano sobre la de ella, en un movimiento suave y tierno. Ayame lo miró con duda.

—¿Por qué te casas conmigo?

Preguntó, su labio inferior temblaba. Pero quería una respuesta.

—Porque te quiero.

Una pequeña llama de fuego se encendió en su corazón, avivando y llenándolo de calidez. Era la primera vez que el lobo le decía eso. Aunque su corazón, ese que se aceleraba cada que lo miraba, le decía que le creyera. Pero, su mente exigía más que esa diminuta prueba.

—¡Ayame! —gritó una tercera voz masculina a espaldas de ambos, provocando que se voltearan a ver de dónde provenía.

Divisó, no muy lejos, un hombre. Era un hombre. Cabello café y ojos verdes.

—¡Fudo!

Kôga observó como la pelirroja limpió sus lágrimas y cambió rápidamente su semblante a uno más sonriente. Y por una extraña razón, sintió algo arderle en el estómago.

—¿Cuándo es que volviste? —se paró de inmediato, sacudió sus ropas y puso los brazos en sus caderas.

—Acabo de llegar —el chico le sonrió.

Él de inmediato se incorporó y se paró a un lado de Ayame. Observó fríamente al chico, buscando intimidarlo con su dura mirada. Quería romper la atención que su chica, le estaba poniendo al intruso y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella y acercarla a su cuerpo, en un gesto posesivo.

—Él es Kôga —habló un poco contrariada.

—Su prometido —se hizo presente.

Vaya que con nada ya se había puesto de malhumor. Era tan significativa, según él, la sonrisa que Fudo le mandaba a Ayame, que le revolvió todo en su interior. Y aunque sabía que ella solo tenía ojos para él, aunque sonara egoísta, le extrañó ver como cambió, ligeramente, su semblante al ver al pulgoso de Fudo.

Arrugó su nariz. ¡Con que eso era lo que sentía el perrito faldero al verlo cerca de Kagome!

La pelirroja analizó a Kôga, viendo ese perfecto perfil y esa fina nariz. Mordió su labio inferior. Todo ese arrebato había salido de la nada, pero no por ello tenía menos significado. Al contrario. Era muy importante. Eran celos a la menor provocación y si la celaba de esa forma, era solo por una cosa, sus palabras eran ciertas.

* * *

Ya no tenía dudas, él se quería casar y cada vez faltaba menos para ese día.

Los lobos tenían palabra y él tenía iba cumplir su promesa, aunque al principio lo vio más como obligación que nada. Ahora, con la cabeza más fría supo que no era ningún sacrificio estar con Ayame.

La quería, sí. Era especial para él, sí. Al principio se mostraba indiferente con sus afectos, pero era para no dañarla, ya que Kagome estaba ahí y ella también era importante para él, no por nada la nombró su mujer. Le gustaba su carácter, su poder y principalmente la idea de molestar al perrito faldero que estaba a su lado.

Porque en esos momentos sus principales objetivos eran: Vengar a sus amigos lobos, molestar a InuYasha y quedarse con Kagome. Aunque las últimas dos iban de la mano.

Quizá lo que él sentía por Kagome no era más que admiración, porque su espiritualidad era admirable. Pero lo principal era que con ella, satisfacía uno de sus más grandes placeres: joder al perrito.

Por eso, cuando Ayame apareció como remolino. Algo se removió en él. Y aunque creía, que sus sentimientos hacia la sacerdotisa eran más poderosos que los que tenía para Ayame no era así. El amor para la lobita, era más puro y tierno. Mira, que hacer como si no recordara su "promesa", para no hacerle ilusión. ¿De qué le servía decir que sí la cumpliría si podía morir en su batalla?

Protegió Ayame de una manera especial. Con Kagome hacia lo mismo, pero siempre había un factor de interés: el perrito. Con la pelirroja nada ganaba, más que su bienestar.

Ese amor sincero que ella le tenía también era importante en esto. Que le gustaba sentirse querido y protegido. Los sentimientos añejos que ella había despertado en él, eran iguales y seguían vigentes. Por algo él prometió casarse en un futuro. Si bien, Kagome lo estimaba, pero era obvio que sentía algo mucho más fuerte por su némesis, igual que lo que siente Ayame por él.

Entonces, no era ningún problema unir su vida a la de la pelirroja, sino todo lo contrario, era un placer.

Él lo quería así.

Sus sentimientos acallados por muchos años, salieron gritando con su sola presencia. Con ese empuje de celos y con ese beso, el sello que resguardaba su amor se desvaneció.

Ayame y él se casarían.

¿Qué había despertado en él ese amor?

Su ternura y su arrebatada personalidad. Y le encantaba que fuera una mujer, próximamente su mujer, tan decidida. Porque ella se había planteado:_ 'me casaré porque me casaré'._

Ahora hasta gracia le daba, todo era pura risa. Hasta que te daba cuenta que estaba perdido por ella, porque despierta miles de sensaciones en él. A la chica le resulta fácil hacerlo sonrojar, sudar, ponerse nervioso, temblar, estremecer y bien, volverlo loco.

Absolutamente loco. Y si la comparaba con la sacerdotisa, ella no provocaba ni la mitad de eso.

Ayame era especial en él. Tenía le ventaja de conocerla desde hace años, de que despertara en él mucha ternura y claro, que fuera aferrada también sirvió para controlar su indomable corazón.

Se casaría y punto. Así lo quería y lo necesitaba. Con poco, ella se adueñó de su corazón. Y él de ella. ¿Qué podría más pedir?

* * *

Sonriente, ahora más que nunca, contaba las horas para que amaneciera.

El día de la boda estaba por llegar, estaba a una noche de ser la mujer de Kôga. Por eso no podía despintar la sonrisa impresa de su rostro, desde que aceptó casarse y desde que le demostró que la quería.

El beso y los ligeros celos fueron fundamentales para que ella lo consiguiera.

Amaba a Kôga, le era fiel desde siempre. Su primer y único amor. Es que eran la pareja perfecta, de temperamentos completamente distintos y eso los unía más. Él parecía distante y soberbio y el carácter de ella era más alegre y extrovertido. La mezcla era genial.

Se casaría con Kôga, y se casaban porque querían.

De su parte era obvio, lo siguió por todos lados y lo persuadió hasta el cansancio. Río al recordar su insistencia. ¡Qué amor le tenía para soportarla con tanta paciencia! Porque ella sabe que si se lo propone es todo un dolor de muelas, pero mientras Kôga la quiera y ame todos sus defectos y virtudes, ese no es un problema.

Ella está segura de su amor.

Hay que estar ciegos para no darse cuenta.

Que todas las reacciones que ella provoca en él, son por algo. Lo sonroja con inocentes besos en las mejillas, lo hace temblar con solo abrazar su cuerpo y lo hace desatinar con solo decirle te quiero. Era un tierno lobito.

Convulsionó de la alegría. Chilló emocionada. No pudo evitar, rodar entre la larga hierba que crecía en las afueras de su cueva. ¡Se casaría con el amor de toda su vida!

Ella promete, firmemente serle fiel, desvivirse por él y hacerlo feliz. Que se sienta especial. Y sabía, que él tenía lo misma promesa, porque ese lobo sí que cumplía sus palabras.

No aguantaba más. Quería casarse pero ya.

* * *

El día de la boda había llegado.

La ceremonia se llevaba a cabo a un lado de la cascada, con toda la tribu de lobos cantando y rodeándolos. Eran iluminados con la luz de la luna y con la ayuda de unas antorchas, dándole especial brillo a los hermosos ojos verdes de la pelirroja.

—¡Ayame-neesan, por favor cuide a Kôga! —la alegría de Hakkaku podía palparse.

En general todos los invitados coreaban en nombre de los lobos que enlazaban su vida.

—¡Asegúrate de no ser dominado, Kôga! —bromeó Ginta logrando sacar de sus cabales al pobre novio

Kôga estaba de más sonrojado ante la burla de su amigo. En realidad los dos, en todo el día no habían parado de bromear sobre el futuro que le esperaba con Ayame. Lo abochornaban, pero le gustaba que le imaginaran una vida con ella, pero en ocasiones lograrlo hacerlo enojar, sí, eso era cuando hacían bromas de ese tipo con él. Como la que acaba de decir Ginta, como si él se dejara dominar por una mujer, eso jamás, él es el gran Kôga, líder de todas las tribus de lobos.

—¡Cállense malditos! —amenazó o eso trató de hacer, porque sus mejillas rojas solo causaban risa en esa gran ceremonia —¡Dejen de decir estupideces o los mataré! —mostró sus colmillos al elevar el puño.

Estaba arruinando su ceremonia, pero qué demonios. No podía dejar que lo humillaran a su esposa.

Él mandaba. O, eso creía.

Porque en cuanto terminó de decir su amenaza, su ya esposa, Ayame le tomó bruscamente del rostro y lo acercó al suyo, para llenarlo de apasionados besos.

—¡Uuuuuuh! —se escuchaba corear a todos los lobos.

Ginta pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amigo Hakkaku, girándose para darle privacidad a los esposos.

—Se nota quién manda —susurró Ginta, al oír los quejidos, no tan dolorosos, de su amigo.

Hakkaku asintió riéndose. Por más que Kôga se empeñara a gritar que él no se dejaba dominar por Ayame, todos sabían que eso no era verdad. Por Dios, aunque quisiera ser frío, aparentar indiferencia ¡Él se dejaba dominar por la chica! Eso era un total secreto a voces; lo siguió casi toda la vida para hacer que cumpla su palabra y si bien, estaban completamente seguros de que Kôga la quería, sabían del poder de la pelirroja con él.

Y eso era un claro ejemplo.

—¡Por Kôga y Ayame! —festejaron ambos.

* * *

Y todo era como ambos lo habían previsto.

Las andadas tras Kôga habían desaparecido. Ellos ya no seguían al lobo, ya no se quedaban sin aire a medio camino y ya no andaban suplicando por un minuto de descanso.

Primer punto para Ayame, controló a su acelerado amigo.

Ahora Kôga, su 'indomable' amigo, reían de solo recordar cómo se consideraba. Era todo lo opuesto, vivía al pendiente de su amorosa mujer, que no temía del público para demostrar su afecto y aunque su marido se sonrojara, le gustaba igual recibir esas muestras de amor.

Era sofocante, lo sabían, pero si Kôga era feliz, ellos lo eran.

Con poco tiempo de haber unido su vida a la de la pelirroja, se notaba muy distinto; sobre todo porque había serenado ese entrecejo fruncido. Y como que era mucho más comprensivo con ellos, ahora sí los dejaba dormir y descansar cuando tenían que correr de una aldea a otra.

—Kôga, ¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó curioso Hakkaku al ver pasar a su amigo.

Éste se sonrojó, escondió algo tras su espalda con suma cautela, y rascó su nuca con la mano que tenía disponible. —Ve-vengo de... qué te importa —respondió malhumorado.

Achicó los ojos, buscando descifrar esa mirada nerviosa.

—¡Hola! —ahora Ginta se unía al círculo.

Kôga respingó y en un rápido giro salió corriendo del lugar. Aprovechando que era, sin fragmentos, más rápido que sus bobos amigos.

Alzó sus hombros ante la mirada de duda de Ginta. Ni idea con lo que había pasado.

—¿Qué es esto? —se agachó para juntar algo del suelo.

Ambos lo analizaron, era un pétalo de flor. Se rieron. Eso era lo que escondía Kôga a sus espaldas. Un ramo de flores blancas, las favoritas de Ayame. Por eso andaba misterioso, enojado y malhumorado.

Qué bueno que él no se dejaba dominar por nadie, se imaginan si se dejara dominar.

* * *

_Oh well, espero que les guste. Me encantó escribirlo._

_Yo siempre vi a Kôga así. Enamorado de Kagome, supuestamente, solo para molestar a InuYasha, que estos dos son lo máximo cuando están peleando. Para mí, él le tenía apreció a Ayame, y con ese "enamoramiento" que le decía tener a Kagome, creo que se confundió. Por eso traté de explicar, cómo es que se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Los celos a veces son buenos consejeros, además amaba que siempre se sonrojara cuando Ayame aparecía. Me encanta este personaje, tiene mucho que mostrar. :D_

_En este fic, que muchas veces pensé hacerlo two-shot, para extenderme con todas las escenas, pero ese eso se puede (?) La escena de la boda, fue casi igual a la del capítulo final de InuYasha Kanketsu-hen, lo demás salió de mi retorcida mentecita. Yo sé que Ayame se desvivía por Kôga, pero le vi necesario agregarle esa mezcla de que ¿Se casa conmigo por qué me quiere? Pero obvio, solo tiene ojos para él. Traté de manejar más al sexy lobo, que con toda su indiferencia a la chica y el amor a la sacerdotisa, tenía que darle algo más realista a por qué se casó con Ayame. Para mí, la quería y se hizo el loco cuando aparece ella, porque su meta era matar a Naraku, ya luego veremos. xDDD_

_Ese fue el antes de la boda: los sentimientos de Kôga y la ligera duda de Ayame. El durante la boda: "no te dejes dominar" y el después fue: "totalmente dominado" xDDDD porque cuando yo escribo, los hombres me quedan así de mamones :BB nah, la verdad siento que los personajes masculinos de la gran Rumiko son así con sus mujeres, o al menos los de Inuyasha. Son re tiernos, dónde pedimos uno (?)_

_Bueno eso creo yo, espero tomatazos (?)_

_Gracias por leer. :D_

_Sigue la invitación al foro._


End file.
